Go wild
by PandaFranz
Summary: naruto frees himself from the cage called konoha, he leaves with kyuubi to begin a new life.


hai, this is my first fanfic on this side so please be nice (°+°)

it would be great if you could review and tell me my mistakes etc so that I know there is interest in this story.

waaahaaa I'm nervous if this is good or not ...

disclaimer : naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to the creator of naruto

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Go wild**

* * *

Naruto sat on his kitchentable a cold cup of tea before him. He just stared out of his window he looked over the buildings of the village , over the forest into the sky.

He imagined how it would smell in the forest or how the ground would feel under his feets how the sky would feel so wide, so free.

He closed his eyes .

_Hey kyu you there ?_

_**Kyuubi is currently busy please try later again ... sure I'm here were else **_

_Kyu we're off , _naruto could feel kyuubi grinning

_**That's what i'm talking about kit, let's go wild **_

_You say it _

Naruto smiled and opened his eyes he grinned today was the day.The beginning of a new life.He grabbed his backpack all his scroles kunai and shuriken as well as boxers and t-shirts, he closed the door and went to koichis weapon shop.

Ding ding the bell ringed as he entered. Ten-ten looked from her counter and smiled.

"hey naruto-kun how can i help you?"

_**I knew there something , **_purred kyuubi

_Stupid fox but , _naruto couldn't help but smile

"yo ten-chan, ya can help me if you could pick clothes for me "

Ten-tens eyes sparkled "alright naruto give me a second".

She handed him various outfits and pushed him in the changeroom.As he came back out she fought the urge to drool, he wore tight dark jeans that hung loose on his hip bones as well as an black longsleeve shirt with a wide cutting that showed his collarbone on one side.

Over his jeans he wore heavy dark red boots that barely reached till his knees.

his forehead protector was tied around his neck

"ten-ten you still in there?"

"huh? "

"I take it I look good ?" he snickered as he saw her snapping out of her daze.

"You look really good, let it on alright I burn your old clothes so that you can't ever wear them again"

As she was gone to burn his old clothes, he looked around and came to a sudden stop in front of a black katana with a red grip as well as red indentation for poison.

He put the blade back in it's shealth and just looked at it.

As he fell a hand on his left shoulder he looked up.

"Hi I'm koichi that's my shop, ten-ten is busy to burn something, so how may I help you"

Naruto just blinked and than looked back at the blade.

"I guess you like it" laughed koichi"come you take whatever you need and we make a fair price "

He nodded.

Half an hour later naruto had picked a few new kunais as well as explosive tacks and shuriken.to that came a few blank scrolls .

In the end he get all that and had from all his money still some left.

He walked back to his apartment, as he went in he bit his thumb and let a few droppets of his blood fall on the floor he then formed handsigns and spoke " replacement justu : liveless shell ". Out of the blood on the floor began to form a perfect replica of him.

Naruto arranged explosive seals in hiw whole apartment, he did a few handsigns"animal art : chameleon travel no jutsu"he was now invisible he was one with his ambit.

He jumped out of his apartment and threw a kunai with an explosion tack on it on on of the seals inside of his apartment, thus created a chainreaction so that every explosion seal in his apartment began to explode.

Naruto then went from rooftop to rooftop till he was at the gate, just to see thatt one of the guards was hyuuga who with his byakuugan would be able to see through his jutsu.

"shit .."

_I don't have the time to go to another gate _

_**Ush, kit calm down if he doesn't have a reason to activate his byakuugan then he won't. And don't forget that he won't see you but a blurr of chakra.**_

_Let's just hope he doesn't sees a reason when I walk through the gate_

He walked through the gate and was almost past the guards as neji the begun to talk.

"do you feel that ?"

"feel what hyuuga?"

"as if we're not alone" "byakuugan"nejii saw in the middle of the street something that looked like a bundle of chakra, but couldn't see the exact form of it.

In the next second the blurr was gone and he felt a pressure on his neck so that he blacked out.

The other guard didn't get what's going on as he too blacked out.

".. great ..really great .."mumbled naruto as he dashed away from the guards post and into the forest.

He traveled a few miles in the direction of grass country, till he came to the border of fire and grass country.

At a big tree in the middle of a clearing stopped him kyuubi and said he should rest on it.

_Kyu can we do something with my look I mean I'm a bit flashy don't ya think_

_**Flashy,I **__**just realized how old I am **_

_..._

_**alright kit at**__** first the whiskers, you have to reopen them so that I can heal them without scars**_

_got it_

Naruto took a kunai and a mirror out of his back and began to cut along his whiskers, as all six whiskers were open kyuubi healed them flawless.

_What's next ?_

_**Next you go to sle**__**ep, we can talk about what we need to train in your sleep and I'll give you a bit of my chakra to change**__**your "look"**_

_Just to make this clea__ rI don't want tails or ears or something like fox legs,neh_

Kyuubi laughed

_What are you laughing at _

_**It's just .. hehe.. **__**I imagined you with fox legs hehe **_

_Love you too_

In his sleep naruto and kyuubi talked about some special things, that would be important to be learned,as well as that through the permanent transfer of kyuubis chakra he'll most likely be less human.

To say that freaked naruto out, well it did.

**The next day **

_**Kit wake up, I don't have the whole day oh well I have... move your lazy ass**_

_Good morning you too _

_**take out your mirror and say how you think of my work. **_

_Ya ya, tss too early .._

Naruto yawned and reached into his backpack for his mirror, as he looked in it the sleepiness was gone.

The person in the mirror had spikey purple red hair that stood in all directions and the cut reminded him of a picture of an young yondaime, he had once seen. His with a few orange highlights coloured hair hung into his now sharp grey blue eyes that looked like the rough sea itself.As he grinned it looked quiet dangerous thus his sharp fangs showing whenever he opned his mouth.

_**What do you think ?**_

_God I love me _

_**Hehe, now all you have to do is to think of a new name **_

_Sure but gimme a second for that one _

_**I suggest you put your hitai ai in your backpack and go to one of the smaller ninja villages to work for them to l**__**earn from them and I want you to go to sound in the library and take a few scrolls that handle bloodlines as well as whatever you want to take from orochimaru to piss him off **_

_Let's get it wild _

Naruto did as kyuubi suggested he went to the country of water. He had to find someone who could teach him something about swords cuz short he sucked and kyuubi did take care that he didn't forget this fact.

But at first he went to the visit the graves of zabasu momochi and haku.

As he walked to graves he couldn't help but smirk what would they say if they saw him now. He just wished they had met on another place and another time.

He sat down next to the graves on a tree branch.

_Hey kyu I__ thought of a name they do call you yoko, neh?_

_**Yup kyuubi no yoko**__**, so let's hear **_

_Akai-saki no yoko_

_**That's pretty good, so enough relaxed we have to train I will teach you how to control the elements I'll also give you over the months more of my chakra so that**__**, your chakra signature is different, and you be stronger.**_

_What's the catch?_

_**Kill that snake-sannin, I hate snakes **_

_Nothing would make me happier as to chop __of his head, but before that I think he should live in fear that where he is he isn't safe I want him to fear me_

_**That's my kit**_

**some time later **

akai-saki had mastered the elements as well as his new chakra. He's known as the 'demon of the purple fire' thanks to his elemental control and his "looks".

He's currently in sound in the forest before the gates he's wearing his normal red knee boots with black kneelong shorts and a red longsleeve shirt and a black cape that reaches till his knees.

The hoodcovering his hair as well as his face.

Under the cape is his blade as well as an twin blade to his black and red one in black and purple.

He doesn't need a backpack thus his sealing tattoos.

His plan till now, go and take a few scrolls from orochimarus library as well as let him know someone was in his village.for that he had a few hundreds mongoos who will attack the snakes in sound on his command.

On his way to the front gate he sees one of oruchimarus under bases.

_Fox do you feel anything in their? _

_**Shouldn't you could tell by now?**_

_I know I just want to be sure _

_**There is noone just a bunch of snakes **_

Akai-saki grinned and summonded sixty mongoos

"let's get wild"

the mongoos rush in oruchimarus base, and akai-saki made his way to hidden village of sound.He uses his

shadow jutsu : dark travel to snuck in he went all the way in the library killed the two guards with senbon needles and searched for the scrolls.

Bloodline ...bloodline...BLOODLINE

"ouh, I gave myself a headache"

He put the bloodline scrolls on an empty scroll and sealed them in.

_Now it's the good part_

_**Just be quick, I think the guards will be soon discovered **_

_I hid them _

_**Yeah sure under a table, please **_

_Yeah yeah_

In the library were something interesting in a special corner there were informations of oruchimarus experiments. He put them in another storage scroll.

_**I think I heard something let's get outta here come on **_

_Yeah yeah one second_

One second later he had an blade on his throat.

"who are you and what are you doing here "

He turned around smirked and chuckled as he sunk in the shadows and was out of the village in less then five seconds .

He ran to oruchimarus base in hope that by now all the snakes were dead but no such luck in the clearing stood kabuto with sasuke and a bunch of snakes.

"fucking wonderful"

_**you know you can kill them, right?**_

_Sure I'm just too lazy_

Above them in the trees were two akatsuki member kisame and Itachi.they had the mission to destroy oruchimarus main base, but as things went this could be interesting too.

The demon of purple fire against oruchimarus second hand as well as itachis brother.

Yoko sensed the akatsuki member but wasn't going to do something if they let him in peace.

"Maah fuck up you two I don't want to deal with you snake freaks "

The uchiha spoke " who are you and what are you doing here ?"

"Ya not the sharpest needle in the box are ya "

sasukes eyebrow twitched.

Akai-saki chuckled.As well as Kisame who just loved to piss people off.

"Foolisch little brother" akai bursted out in full laughter.

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and snickered.

"Do you hate enough outoto?"

By now kisame had a hard time to control his laughter, even itachi had to smirk.

Sasuke charged forward but was stopped by kabuto.

"demon of the purple fire, If I'm correct"

"huh? Hi there aaah I know you,... you're the one ..alright I don't have a clue but I bet you're oru-chans sex toy like that duckheaded emoprick besides ya"

This was just to great.

"I love this kid" said Kisame, this kid was definetly fun.

Sasuke ran towards akai and tried to cut him with his kunais, but no such luck. The purple demon was faster then him he moved from tree branch to tree branch.

What sasuke and kabuto didn't realise was that they were in a genjutsu, the real akai-saki was currently in oruchimarus base sealing everything away what could come useful.

He found more scrolls over the experiments as well as the curse seal, he sealed the scrolls and a few poisons and pinned several explosive tacks on the walls.

As he was out of the base he ran to kabuto and snatched the maps from him that he had in his jacket, he then took off in the direction of the akatsuki members.

Akai sprang over them and spoke loud enough for them to hear."I suggest you get outta here".As they began to turn and run they heard the base explode and saw that kabuto and sasuke were pushed back by the force of the explosion.

Akai-saki ran till he stood in a clearing, he turned around as Kisame and Itachi stopped.

"So you liked the show ?" asked akai he smirked at the akatsuki members, who just saw his fangs under the hood but nothing else from his face.

"God yes! I love you, it's just too great if sasuke is angry" Kisame didn't have that much fun in a long time, well when your partner is as emotional as a wall then you take the wall you can paint on it without getting killed, short a wall is more fun then Itashi.

"hey aren't you the puffy clouds?" replied akai as he turned his head a little to the side, to look as cute as possible this effect was ruined by his sharp fangs

"You know kid you're good, but no we're not the "puffy clouds" we are akatsuki, and you stole our mission"

" I know, I know, pff, you're sushi-chan and weasel-chan. Is that one the bounty hunter still alive ?"

"Sushi-chan?" kisame took the hilt of samehada.

"Don't like it? Maah then maybe su-chan, like this one more too."

Kisames took samehada but Itashi stepped forward.

"How do you know us, and my brother as well as the things you said to him?"

Akai yawned. "booooring, na guys see ya and next time be more fun. And before I forget say kakuzu hi from me." With that said akai disappeared in the air.

"Are we following him?"

"No our mission is success even if we didn't do it, we have to go back to report"

The two akatsuki member disappeared, and reappeared in front of the other members.

"Did you success?" asked pein ( the leader )

Kisame scratched the back of his head." Well the base is destroyed but not by us".

Itachi and Kisame reported what happened to the other member of akatsuki.as the leader dismissed them.Kisame remembered something.

"ah kakuzu the kid wanted me to say 'hi' to you"

Now everyones eyes were on kakuzu, who clenched his fists.

"that brat I'm gonna hunt him down"

Kisame grinned, it wasn't everyday that kakuzu spoke over something different then money.

"what is your problem with him, I think he's fun"

"fun? FUN ? In the last three months he killed every man out of the Bingobook that should be my hunt he takes their heads and leaves a message by their corpses. Most of the time he insults my age and that I'm too slow, on the backside of the papers are comics with him running away with MY money. And he's really bad with drawing, his smileys look disabled."

Kisame laughed, and the others didn't success in hiding their laughter also.

"like I said, that kid is great"

hope you all liked it so far, reviewwwww pls


End file.
